A Nighttime Stroll
by Elven Sorcerer
Summary: Stressed by the recent events, Tonks decides to take a walk at the Grimmauld Place, hoping a little exercise would help her to sleep. But what she would do when she comes across an unexpected view in the library. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

When Tonks decided for a night-time stroll in Grimmauld Place, the last thing she expected to meet with the scene in front of her…

It had been a tough week both at work and in private, enough to turn her nights into a stressful, sleepless torture sessions. The work was tough because she was trying launch an investigation into yet another disappearance case, this time a half-blood shop owner, only to be blocked by the Minister's office, claiming there wasn't enough evidence to support it was a kidnapping, dismissing all the effort she put in. Everyone in the department was aware that the excuse was bullshit, but their hands were tied. She thought Amelia Bones was about to have a stroke as she explained to Tonks why the investigation suddenly ended. Tonks understood the conflict she was in, as a veteran of the first war that lost most of her family, her first instinct was to go wands blazing. But she also knew that Fudge was looking for the slightest opportunity to remove her, and she needed to stay in her post, just to make sure someone competent was leading Magical Law enforcement instead of a servant of You-Know-Who. An informant in such a key position would be able to inflict untold damage, something Bones would never allow.

Her private life wasn't going too well either. The pickings were always slim for her admittedly high standards, and resurrection of You-Know-Who wasn't exactly a boost for dating life either. Risks of being spied limited her options, while her activities for the Order stole rest of her free time. It was not easy to sustain a relationship when one needed to every two out of three dates. She thought about dating with another Order member, but the idea crashed and burned pretty quickly. The number of suitable males was small already, Sirius, Remus, and Bill. Sirius was her cousin, so he was instantly out. She had no intention of following Malfoys when it comes to the familial relationships. Bill was trying to woo Fleur, leaving Lupin as her only candidate. She tried to woo him for the last few weeks, only to get subtly rejected every time. She finally decided to confront him openly, and he slid away, using his werewolf status as an excuse.

She could understand if he wasn't attracted to her, but she could see his attraction in his eyes, yet he still rejected her, using his status as a Werewolf as an excuse, despite her assurances that it didn't matter. When she finally managed to destroy all of his excuses in that angle, excuses about their age disparity got added into the mix, generously sprinkled with other excuses, lack of money, unemployment… All that discussion left her pretty frustrated. On the one hand, she understood that he was coming from a hard life, and faced many challenges. But that didn't change the fact that his self-pitying attitude was as attractive as a wet sponge. She just hoped that he would get a little more optimistic as the time went, or her time in the Order would be quite boring.

Still, the combined stress had been enough to prevent her her from falling asleep, so she decided to have a little stroll in Grimmauld Place, hoping a little exertion would help her to fall asleep when a noise from the library caught her attention. A cry of pleasure, its source hard not to identify. A blush immediately covered Tonk's face as her imagination went wild. She knew she needed to go back, doing otherwise would be a terrible invasion of privacy. That was why she was quite surprised when her feet decided not to listen to her and walked towards the library door. As soon as she arrived at the door, her hands joined the mutiny and pushed the door handle down, and forced her to walk inside. At least, that was what she tried to convince himself.

And her eyes met with a scene she never thought she would see. Fleur was sprawled on a table, her back arched in pleasure, her tits swinging every time her hips connected with the person behind her, pleasure filled moans escaping her mouth despite her hand pressing her mouth shut. In shock, her eyes stuck to Fleur's pleasure filled expression, unblinking, Fleur's every moan making her curse herself for her decision to leave Bill alone, but she didn't know he was good enough to drill a Veela into euphoria.

Then, a wordy moan escaped Fleur's mouth, shocking Tonks to the core. "Oh, Harry. Your cock is wrecking my pussy. Fuck me harder."

Tonks' eyes jumped upwards in shock, only to see a head covered with raven-black hair with instead of reddish-orange reminiscent of a carrot. One with emerald eyes, eerily burning in the darkness, and a very distinctive lightning bolt on the forehead. Tonks barely thought as she hid behind a bookshelf instead of leaving the room, her mind busy with the latest revelation. She would never expect Harry together with Fleur, in his mind, he was still too young, barely out of his minor status even in the Muggle standards, but his ease with dominating someone like Fleur showed he was man enough where it counted.

His physique was another point of surprise. She always thought Harry was a skinny boy, but looking at his naked body, covered only in a sheen of sweat that shone in the dimness of the library, there was no way to hide his lean, but muscular build. "It must be baggy clothes he always wears," she reasoned about missing the tasty treat lay under his clothes. Then, Harry pulled out of Fleur, his cock on display for her to examine. "Definitely baggy clothes," she cursed. "How else he would hide that monster."

Tonks watched in astonishment as Harry ordered Fleur to suck his cock, and only reply Fleur, a headstrong, domineering witch whose traits only enhanced with her Veela ancestry just nodded happily and fell to her knees in front of Harry, her mouth already fully open. Harry pushed his cock inside her mouth, and Fleur started to struggle barely halfway, which was not a surprise. What came next, however, was definitely a surprise. Harry grabbed her head, and pushed his cock deeper, disappearing from the view bit by bit. Several sounds eerily akin to suffocation left Fleur's mouth, enough to force her to intervene if she didn't notice Fleur's hands busy with teasing herself, one hovering over her pussy, the other caressing her nipples. There was no doubt that Fleur was a willing participant. Willing, and very satisfied…

Tonks suddenly remembered the situation she was in. She was hiding behind a creepy bookcase, watching as two of her acquaintances had sex. Hot, sweaty sex that filled participants with endless pleasure, leaving them with shaky knees, out of breath, and a relaxed euphoria. Tonks wanted to deny her own arousal, but it was hard to lie when one's own body took the stand as a witness. Her hair took the color of vermilion, her breasts grew a couple sizes, enough to make wearing a bra very uncomfortable. She unhooked her bra almost instantly, just to prevent the pain. Or at least that was what she said to herself, but she failed to come up with an excuse for her next move, her hands sneaking inside her blouse, meeting with her recently freed breasts, fondling them repeatedly. Nor she had an answer when one of those traitorous hands slipped inside her panties, rubbing circles around her clitoris. She tried to tell herself that only reason she was hiding there instead of hiding in a corner, because she was afraid of getting caught if she made any sudden movement, but she was aware just how ridiculous her excuses became, and focused her attention back to her fingers, rapidly sliding in and out in an attempt to finish before Harry and Fleur stopped.

Her fingers quickened as Harry's moans started to get closer, but she wasn't able to trigger an orgasm of her own until Harry finally climaxed, filling Fleur's mouth with his seed, Fleur struggling to keep all in her mouth, only to fail. It was an amazing sight, a Veela trying to swallow, only to fail, a copious amount of it sliding down her bruised lips and ending on her breasts. The sheer eroticism of the scene was further enhanced when Fleur's hand landed on her breast, absentmindedly rubbing her chest with his seed, finally triggering an orgasm in Tonks, intense enough to result in a momentary loss of control, a loud moan of her echoing in the room.

She jerked upwards in panic, afraid she would get caught, but a glance showed neither Harry nor Fleur noticed her, so she pulled closer to the bookshelf, still watching from the opening between the books. "That was amazing, 'arry," Fleur murmured even as she stood up, searching for her clothes, but Tonks noticed that every piece she managed to find was either in pieces, or had large tears, like they were removed with the application of a great physical force, something Fleur enjoyed immensely if the smile beaming on her face whenever she found a new piece was any indicator.

Harry kept his gaze on her as she walked around the table, collecting her clothes. Not an unpleasant activity, Tonks surmised, considering Fleur was still very naked, displaying her perfection, shaking enticingly at every step. For the first time in her life, Tonks felt inadequate and jealous. Yes, she had ability mold her body to according to her desires like a dynamic sculpture, but Fleur was a masterpiece of Michelangelo, the subject of a beauty Tonks would be unable to replicate. "You were also incredible as always," Harry answered, putting his hand on her derriere. "Can't I interest you with another round?" he said, his tone hopeful. "I will even do the thing with the silk scarf and ice cubes that you love so much."

Tonks saw Fleur shudder with visible pleasure. "I wish I can," Fleur said with real disappointment in her tone. "But I need to be at work in less than five hours, and I don't want to collapse midday." Her face suddenly perked up. "But I have a three-day break coming up. Why don't you throw another hissy fit and lock yourself in your room for a few days?" Tonks' chin fell down in shock, in a very literal sense considering her body-shaping abilities. Since he had started staying in the Grimmauld place, Tonks was aware of Harry locking himself to his room for long periods of time. For hours, sometimes even for days, he rejected communication with everyone after starting a fight for a silly reason. Before, she assumed they were childish tantrums. Apparently, she knew less about Harry than she ever presumed.

"Nice," he said. "A three-day break is more than enough for it." His smile suddenly gained an edge, one that made Tonks remember tigers for some reason. "I don't see the reason not to put some rope into the equation." Fleur shuddered. "Maybe even some candle wax," Harry added, and a whimper escaped Fleur's mouth.

"Really?" Fleur said enthusiastically and received a nod in return. She hugged him and spoke. "I really want to stay for a while, but your monster is already about to wake up. I need to go now, or I won't leave before the dawn."

"Are you going to leave it hanging," Harry said with a smirk. "What about my needs."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "I could never leave your side if I tried to keep that down permanently. Not that it's a bad fate." Then she did something that shocked Tonks' to the core. She turned, her blue eyes directly meeting with hers. She started speaking before Tonks could pull back, frozen by shock. "Why don't you use our dirty little voyeur instead," Fleur added, pecked Harry's lips, and disappeared with a crack of apparition.

"Okay, Tonks. You can come out," Harry said, his tone not carrying even the slightest hint of surprise, indicating he didn't just get aware of her presence. She skulked in the shadows in a vain attempt to avoid attention despite knowing its ineffectiveness. "Come on Tonks, we don't have all day."

Tonks was ashamed, more than she ever felt in a long time. She felt helpless, able to do nothing but do what he asked. She stood up and walked towards Harry, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground, her hair color cycling rapidly. Harry pointed to a chair, and Tonks sat down without a protest, and Harry sat on the table, directly in front of her. Tonks' blush intensified, suddenly realizing Harry still hadn't bothered to dress, and since she was still keeping her eyes low in an attempt to avoid eye contact, her eyes suddenly stuck on his cock. A panicked yelp escaped her mouth and she lowered her gaze even further, no word leaving her mouth.

"So, Tonks," Harry started, dawdling his words slowly. "May I ask you what you were doing in the library at this hour of the night?"

It took several seconds for Tonks to find her voice, though hesitant and cracked, to answer the question. "I went to the kitchen for a drink of water, but I heard some noises. I came here to check, afraid it might be an intruder." But even as she explained, she was aware just how hollow her excuses ran.

"Really," Harry said, his voice slightly mocking. "So, you heard some sounds in a Fidelius protected house and thought there might be intruders. So, I assume you wanted to make sure where was no intruder around even after seeing us, right? Should I assume the way you were fondling your tits was a part of an obscure combat spell, taught in Auror school." He gave a little laugh.

She was unable to come up with a reply, so she stood silent, keeping her eyes on the floor. A challenge, as she could still see his shaft on the edge of her vision, growing. For a moment, Tonks was stymied of the reason why, until she noticed the state of her own torso. The shirt she wore, already thin and loose around the top, was stretched further by her breasts, a few sizes larger than her usual B cup, lacking a bra to restrain them. And Harry, sitting above her, had a prime view of what was going on. She knew appropriate thing was to do was to say sorry and leave, especially considering Harry and Fleur were in a relationship.

But Tonks seldom restricted herself what was appropriate, and while she usually didn't interject herself to other people's relationships, the way Fleur dismissed her as inconsequently lighted a fire in her, and the fact Tonks placed herself behind her, a first in her life, just lighted the fire more. For the first time in her life, she burned with jealousy. She shifted her gaze to his waist level, his monstrous cock on display, fully erect. She licked her lips in enthusiasm as she decided the perfect way to take revenge, and stretch her itch in the process. "Sorry," she murmured, suddenly raising her eyes to meet his gaze. "How can I make it better?"

"Hmm, it's a tough question, why don't you surprise me?"

Everything clicked in her mind, her frustrations, needs, her jealousy towards Fleur… Tonks smiled at his challenge. She would surprise him indeed. Her hands found the hem of her shirt even as she leaned forward, getting rid of her shirt in one smooth movement, leaving her gravity-defying breasts bare, her lips cracked open. "I might have an idea," she said and captured his hot rod between her lips, an unfamiliar aroma exploding in her mouth as she used her tongue to tease the crown. It took her few seconds to remember the last thing his cock had been. She was still tasting Fleur's juices, mixed with Harry's own seed. She expected to be weirded and disgusted, which was why she was shocked when she felt her core heating up. Then Harry's hands found her head and pressed down, and her attention shifted back to more immediate concerns, like breathing.

His cock was barely two-thirds in, but it was already lodged deep within her throat, leaving her to wonder just how Fleur managed to take all of it inside, but she didn't intend to admit defeat, if Fleur could to it, so can she. With that in mind, she used her ability to widen her throat just enough to allow passage of his girth while still managing to be a tight fit. A successful attempt, if Harry's satisfied grunt was any indicator. He wrapped his hand around her hair, pulling harshly as he continued to slip his full length in and out repeatedly. Tonks felt her passion rising every second, enough to push her forward.

She felt hungry, too hungry to be satisfied by oral sex, no matter how pleasurable it was. She tapped his leg twice, hoping that he would understand. The pressure from his hands suddenly abated, and Tonks pulled back. A glance showed a concerned expression on his face, so Tonks smiled, and unzipped her skirt, pulling it down with her panties, leaving her stark naked. Harry's smile was back in full force upon seeing there was no issue.

Tonks placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, hard enough to force him took a couple steps back, until he found himself sitting in a very comfortable looking armchair. Tonks started the process of taking her own seat, lowering herself to his erection. She pushed down gently until his crown was inside her, stretching her entrance at a level she wasn't used to, enough to send a spark of doubt inside her, unsure whether she would be able to take all of it inside. But again, the spark of competitiveness sparked inside. If Fleur could do that, so could she.

With that in mind, she pushed herself down in one smooth motion and impaled herself with his full length, a cry of pleasure escaping her mouth despite her best attempts to arrest it, the pleasure she felt overwhelming her. He reached her chest, but she shook her head negative, and took a hold of his wrists, putting his arms on the sides of the chair. "Keep them there," she said. She had let him be in control enough, now it was her turn. She placed her hands on his chest, slowly rocking her hips, her every motion sending a shiver of pleasure, borne from the thick shaft inside her, stretching her to a limit despite her natural advantages. She kept her gaze on his emerald eyes, his smoldering glare making her even hotter.

She leaned forward, her tits just an inch away from his head, and he didn't miss the opportunity. His tongue darted out, drawing circles around her nipples, leaving burning tracks of pleasure behind. Then his lips joined, gently enveloping her nipples, multiplying her pleasure. She could feel pleasure building up. Her hips started to move faster and faster, chasing the climax. She rose towards the top and pushed herself down as hard as possible, the sudden movement finally pushing her to the climax, a messy one that left her a trembling mess. She was glad for Harry's arms wrapped around her body, the only things that kept her from crumbling.

Then Harry spoke. "Now, it's my turn again." Without any warning, his arms tightened around her back, and he stood up, lifting her together with him, her legs wrapping around him in panic, his erect cock still inside her. He walked, managing to impale her at every step. Then, Tonks felt the chilly touch of the stone wall on her back but her attention was grabbed by more important things, like Harry's hips moving with a furious speed, slamming inside her again and again, no mercy, no respite, no concern for her shocked cries.

And she loved every single second of it. She never felt something like that before, every slam of his thick girth resulting in a condensed wave of pleasure, drowning her mind with pleasure. She lost control of her voice, the risk of being caught only a peripheral concern. If anything, it was making it more pleasurable. She barely noticed when he dislodged and made her turn, only to continue fucking her relentlessly, this time her chest pressing onto the cool stone, the contrast with her burning skin enhancing her pleasure even more. She could feel her climax approaching. "I'm on the potion," she managed to gasp between cries. She wanted to feel her insides being filled with the same torrent that filled Fleur.

Then, the orgasm hit her body once more, her juices flowing out of her squeezing tunnel. Her climax managed to trigger one in Harry, and she felt a torrent of hot seed filling her core. Once again, Harry's arms were wrapped around her, keeping her from falling down, her thoughts losing her coherency. But one thing was sure, she was quite glad she had decided to check that sound…


	2. Chapter 2

Two days… It had been two days since Tonks decided a midnight stroll in Grimmauld Place was a good option to relax before the sleep. The idea proved itself solid, but in a way she expected. After the encounter in the library, she was barely able to stumble back to her room, her legs trembling like noodles at every step. She had been afraid of collapsing in the middle of the corridor, but somehow managed to arrive at her room, only the have the best sleep for a long while, so deep that even her alarm spell failed to wake her up, making her late for work.

Still, she was confused, so confused that she had opted to go back to her apartment instead of the Order headquarters after work, not wanting to meet with Harry. She had no idea what to say. Even now, two days later, she was back in the headquarters, climbing the stairs towards Harry's room, but still undecided on what to say. The easy, and the right, thing was to admit what they did was wrong, and highlight there would be no repeat. But, that required consciously rejecting any possibility of a sequel for the best earth-shattering, toe-curling sex she ever experienced. Hot, steamy, passionate sex that left her spent like a rag-doll, without an iota of stress or concern.

She raised her hand to knock, still not decided on what to say. "Damn it, Tonks, you are an Auror," she murmured to herself. "Are you going to be afraid of a schoolboy?" Saying it out loud helped her to fill her bubble of courage, only to pop back instantly as the image of said 'schoolboy' blinked into her mind, confident, dominant, handsome… Still, there was no point delaying, she decided, and knocked the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice she recognized as Harry.

"It's me, Tonks," she answered, trying to keep her voice low enough not to be heard from the other rooms.

"Come in," he said, and Tonks heard the click of the lock. She pushed the door open, and took a step back, only for a familiar smell to hit her nose. Familiar, but much thicker than she ever experienced before. The smell of pure, passion filled, unbridled sex… And like that wasn't enough, Tonks could see a sleeping Fleur sprawled on the bed, a copious amount of fluid oozing from her slit, contrasting sharply with the rope marks around her wrists and carpet burns on her back. Frozen in shock, Tonks was unable to react before the door closed behind her, the lock clicking once more. She turned towards the other occupant of the room, equally naked. "How can I help you, Nymphadora?" Harry said, an amused smile tugging his lips.

Tonks opened her mouth to admonish him for using her first name, but her mouth had dried upon seeing him in his full glory, his sweaty muscles shining in the room deliciously, his shaft dangling between his legs, half erect. Her attempt of forming words failed, and she felt her indignation getting drained under his attention. "We need to talk," she murmured.

"About what?" he said, the smile still on his face, clearly aware of what she was talking about, but still pushing her to say it explicitly.

"About the night in the library," she said, trying to keep a blush away from her face and her hair. Sometimes, her powers were more of a chore than what they were worth.

"Okay, talk," he said and stood up, his shaft dangling between his legs, making it hard for Tonks to ignore the pool of heat gathering around her stomach.

"It was a one-time thing, and we can never repeat it again," Tonks said. Even as the words left her mouth, she was aware of their lack of conviction, and her eyes, firmly locked on his junk as he walked didn't help either.

"As you wish," Harry said, his answer even less convincing as he stood behind her, caressing her shoulders with his strong hands. "You can turn back, open the door, and leave. Nothing is stopping you."

He was right, nothing was stopping her. Nothing other than her own desires, squeezing her heart in their tight grip. Unable to deny her desires, she stood still as his hands caressed her body, sliding to her lower back. He cupped her ass roughly, and she hissed, turning towards him in panic, unable to believe his courage. When he challenged her, she didn't expect him to start molesting her in front of his unconscious girlfriend. She decided that he needed a good hexing, or failing that, a hard slap.

The first step of the plan went without a hitch, she turned towards him. But the second part went in flames as soon as her eyes met his emerald orbs, awakening the memories of the last time she was under his gaze, their skin merged together under a heat she never experienced before. Her hand moved towards his head, but instead of colliding with his cheek painfully like she had initially envisioned, it grabbed his black, messily attractive hair and pulled him closer, positioning his lips in a prime position for a long, drawn out kiss. Not the one to miss such an opportunity, Tonks crossed the distance and locked her lips with him.

Beset with a desire to taste him once more, her tongue darted out, intent on invading his mouth, only to be stopped midway, tied down by his tongue. She battled, trying to establish her domination, barely paying attention to his hands as they traveled over the buttons of her robe, untying them with a great dexterity, nor she cared when he pulled her robe and shirt off her body.

When he pushed her on the bed, she was wearing nothing but her underwear, his hungry expression promised a short life for their presence. But, her attention was on something more important, like the blond Veela lying next to her, sleeping. She spoke while Harry leaned towards her midsection. "Harry, what if she wakes-" she started, only to choke by the sudden rise of arousal, as Harry grabbed the edge of her underwear with his teeth, and pulled it down slowly. She didn't utter a word, enjoying the moment as he pulled her underwear down, revealing her pussy for his sight.

He pressed his lips to her nether lips, kissing it tenderly. A moan caught her flatfooted, escaping from her lips before she could prevent it, echoing in the room. Her hands darted over her lips, pressing them close as she paid a furtive glance to the sleeping beauty next to her, afraid that she woke her up, but Harry continued to tease her nerve bundles without a care. Thankfully, Fleur was still sleeping like a log, but Tonks still kept her hands over her mouth, not trusting herself to control her voice. Soon, she was sopping wet under the diligent attention of Harry's lips and tongue, assisted by his hands which were busy caressing her inner thigh. She reached her back and unlocked her bra. It wasn't like it would matter whether her tits were covered or not if she got caught, considering the distinct lack of coverage for the rest of her body and Harry's current position.

She was sure that she could control herself under his attention, but her plans went awry when his finger joined to the careful service being provided by his tongue, sliding inside her wetness effortlessly. With three of his finger sliding in and out repeatedly, it didn't take long for an orgasm to invade her body. Her moans filled the room despite her best efforts to keep silent. As she trembled uncontrollably on the bed, fear gripping her momentarily.

She turned towards Fleur, only to see she was still sleeping. She was glad, but also slightly jealous. She must have received a monumental pounding if she could continue to sleep despite all the mayhem. Then, her attention was was back on the main issue when she caught a movement. Harry was taking a position between her legs, ready to attack her mercilessly without a concern. "Harry, we can't have sex," she whispered, trying to sound determined and authoritative, but her out of control breathing spoiled the effect easily.

"How interesting, why?" Harry said even as he aligned his cock to her entrance, not showing even slightest bit of sign of slowing down.

"What if she wakes up," she said, a panicked tone infecting her voice.

"Think it as an incentive to keep silent," he said, a mocking smile appearing on his face. That smile, that expression should have sent her to a rage. She should have left the room after hexing him with a few select spells including a castration hex for daring to mock her. Instead, her hands pressed her mouth in preparation, her legs parting open in an enthusiastic welcome. He pushed inside her, sliding the entirety of his erection inside her in one sharp motion. All of her preparation proved to be in vain as a cry of pleasure rippled from her chest, prying her lips open, pushing her pressed hands, and splashing on the walls. But she was only able to pay Fleur a momentary glance before Harry pulled back and slammed again, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room.

"Harry, we need to be silent," she said, her words separated from each other by throaty gasps. She was unable to control her tone, jumping uncontrollably with every slam, making a mockery of her attempts of keeping silent. Harry said nothing, but the sudden quickening of his pace was an answer enough. She pressed her hands over her mouth, trying to keep herself silent, praying for Fleur's continued slumber. She didn't want to be grilled by an angry girlfriend, and considering she was a Veela, there was a risk that grilling would happen literally. Still, she did nothing to slow down his rhythm, continued to lay, wrapped in pleasure, steadily building up to another climax.

A few seconds later, Harry proved just how little he cared about the risk. Out of the blue, his hand flashed, landing on her tit with a mighty slap, pain mixing with the pleasure. She pulled her hands away from her mouth, preparing an angry retort, but it was replaced by a cry of pleasure when another spank landed on her tits. Her mouth was slackened in shock, surprised by the response of her own body. The last thing she expected was to feel pleasure from any kind of rough treatment. But, there she was, moaning uncontrollably spanks rained on her tits one after another, all pretense of control lost between her cries, as an another climax started to build up inside her.

She could feel her body changing in response to her excitement, her shape-changing abilities going awry. Her breasts grew bigger, her tunnel tightened. Still, Harry's spanks continued raining to her tits, only taking a break when he decided to tweak and twist her nipples, with the occasional pull mixed to the equation. Her breasts burned crimson, every consecutive contact hurting even more, but it only helped to strengthen the orgasm building inside her. Then, she was at the edge, and one past push pushed her brain to the land of pleasure. She lay there, moaning, trembling… On the back of her mind, something about her current location was tickling her brain, only to get lost in a wave of pleasure.

Then, she heard someone speaking, and remembered where exactly she was. It was a female voice, one that sent chills across her body despite its mildness. A relative mildness, considering she just caught her boyfriend with another friend in their bed, while she slept. "Harry, how dare you!" Fleur exclaimed…


	3. Chapter 3

A chill spread through Tonks's body as she heard the Fleur's words, fear and panic working effectively to destroy the buzz that previously inhibited her mind. Panic dominated her thoughts as the form Veela's took when they were angry popped in her mind, with a special place for the fireballs they conjured to target the source of their ire. Tonks was acutely aware of the fact that she was that source, however secondary.

Then, Harry spoke. His tone was calm, relaxed, a perfect contrast to Tonks' panicked state, something she hardly understood. She had no doubt that Harry would be the one that experienced the real fallout, so it didn't make sense for him to act nonchalantly. "Sorry, Fleur," he just said instead, shrugging in a way just how little he cared about Fleur's her current mood.

"Do you think just saying sorry will save you from my anger," Fleur said, sending another dose of panic across her body. She would have stood up and run, but she didn't trust her legs, still trembling from her latest actions, to carry her faster than Fleur could summon a fireball. Instead, she slowly turned her hair color back to an unassuming brown and decreased her bust size in an hope to stay under her notice.

"You are right," Harry said. Tonks let out a relaxed breath. Harry finally understood the severity of the situation and was trying to rectify it, she thought. Something that was shown to be way off course by his next words. "How about I let you use the crop, would that be apology enough," Harry said.

"Perfect," Fleur said, her earlier annoyed expression instantly evaporating, leaving only a sunny cheer behind. The sudden shift caught Tonks unprepared, losing even the limited control she managed to gather over her body. Her hair color cycled through the range of rainbow, her bust jumping back to their normal size. Still, her surprise was nothing compared to what she felt when she heard Fleur's next words. "But, I'm still angry that you haven't woken me up when Nymphadora arrived. I would have helped you to greet her. Now she thinks I'm a terrible host."

Tonks wanted to answer her, but words didn't obey her no matter how much she begged and pleaded with them. She was lost in the unexpected turn the conversation had taken. Unexpected for her, she corrected herself, a glance towards him enough to see Harry listening to them without a trace of surprise. He waited a few seconds, looking towards Tonks, waiting her to speak. "I'm sure she doesn't mind," Harry said after it became clear that Tonks had shown no sign of speaking, then he turned back towards Tonks. "You don't think Fleur was being a bad host, right? After all, you came unannounced, so part of the fault lies with you."

"No… Of course not. It's my own fault for dropping unannounced," Tonks answered, her British sensibilities momentarily taking control despite the absurdity of the situation she had found herself in. She tried to get back her bearings, but with her mind still addled with the buzz from her latest orgasm, she was unable to grasp the unexpected flow of the discussion. None of their actions or words fitted to her expectations or her limited experiences. Then, Fleur moved, giving Tonks more immediate concerns to process.

"It's so nice to hear that, Nymphadora," Fleur said, and placed her hands on Tonks' breasts, her soft touch contrasting with the stinging sensation of her bruised skin. Tonks' shock increased even more, destroying any hope of her speaking coherently about what was going on. Fleur's mischievous smile told a story of its own. She was clearly aware of Tonks' state, and was planning to abuse it to her heart's content. She caressed her breasts, her hands occasionally straying on her stomach, leaving soft caresses that left a tingling sensation, not unlike caress of a low-powered lightning spell. All while Harry sat on the edge of the bed, watching them with a smile on his own, but making no attempt to stop Fleur.

It took more than five minutes for Tonks to find her voice. Five minutes filled with Fleur's curious hands, invading her body with impunity. "What is going on?" Tonks managed to stammer after a while.

Fleur looked at her eyes. Tonks still expected to see anger, or at least a bitter enjoyment from the dominance she established on her. Instead, a cheerful yet understanding expression danced on her ocean eyes, a soft smile adorning her lips. "Well, since it's the second time you attended to my boyfriend's needs while I wasn't able to, I decided a thank you was in order." Then her smile widened, and Tonks' heartbeat went up. It was an edgy smile that promised many things, pain and pleasure just two of them. She felt the back of her neck being electrified. Tonks imagined it was what a gazelle would feel if the soft patterns of the long grass suddenly turned to be stripes of a tiger, ready to pounce. "Of course, from your shock, I assume you weren't aware of my approval, which means you thought you were sneaking behind my back to have some fun with my boyfriend. I think it deserves some punishment, don't you think so, Nymphadora?"

Tonks was so far away from the island that was her comfort zone, she was unable to see the land, paddling blindly in unknown waters, the usage of her name with impunity not even registering. Helpless, she just nodded. "Good," Fleur said, and raised her hand, displaying her wand held delicately between her fingers. Before Tonks could react, she waved her wand, and four silk ropes appeared from thin air, wrapping themselves around her wrists and ankles. Tonks would have been impressed with the display of skill, four simultaneous conjurations combined with animation charms, and silk wasn't the easiest material for conjuration to begin with. But, the quality of Fleur's magical achievement paled in comparison to her current situation, wrapped like a gift, waiting for the attention of a Veela who was either angry or horny. Tonks wasn't sure which was worse. "What is going on?" Tonks whispered feebly, trying to earn a sliver of control.

"Why, Nymphadora? No need to worry, we will take care of you," Fleur said. "I'm not promising it will be painless, but I promise you will enjoy it immensely." Then, she turned towards Harry. "Dear, could you silence her, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Harry answered, leaned for a quick peck, which got lengthened quite a bit when Fleur's arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him in place as she explored his mouth with great vigor. Tonks watched. Even in her current state, the way Fleur's flawless breasts rubbed Harry's muscular one managed to gain the priority in her brain. The heat pooled in her core, making her aware of the enjoyment she was getting from the situation she found herself in. She tried to come up with something to say, then Harry stood above her, his cock fully erect once more, making the issue a moot point. Her mouth opened on autopilot, and he shoved his shaft in the depths of her mouth, filling her mouth with a mixture of taste including her own.

She used her lips and tongue to the best of her ability as she accommodated Harry's shaft in her mouth, despite its girth straining her capacity to the max. But even his presence filling her enough to clog her breathing from time to time wasn't enough to distract her from noticing Fleur, browsing the drawers in search of something. Then, noticing her wavering attention, Harry pushed even deeper, reminding her there were more immediate things she needed to focus. Like breathing.

She felt another pair of hands over her body, their touch much gentler than Harry's, at least initially. Then, they twisted just a little, enough that it was her nails that were grazing Tonks' soft skin instead of her flesh, but the pressure was still soft enough to not to leave any mark. At least in the beginning. With every minute passing, the pressure increased, until she was sure that her skin had long, red traces from Fleur's attention. Still, much to her surprise, she felt enjoyment. Somehow, it felt right.

Harry grabbed her head and increased the rhythm she was subject to, pushing deeper and deeper into her throat without any mercy. She used her talents to enlarge her throat, only for Harry to pull her hair, harsh enough to make her scalp feel on fire. "No cheating," he ordered, and Tonk's found herself following his direction despite the discomfort it caused her, invading her throat mercilessly, again and again, preventing her from breathing.

Even before Fleur's hands found her slit, a climax was steadily closing on, but then she felt her soft fingers inside her tunnel, going in and out again and again. "Oh, yes. Faster," she shouted, at least she tried to shout. With the tasty obstruction in her mouth and her throat, only a muffled, indecipherable moan left her mouth. Still, apparently, it was enough for Harry and Fleur to understand, because both of them sped up their motions, doing their best to arrange a meeting between her and her climax. At least, she hoped it was their best effort, because if it wasn't, she wasn't sure whether she could stand against their best with her mind intact. Then, the climax hit, stripping her mind of its higher level thoughts, leaving only pleasure…

"Such a nice toy," she heard Fleur whisper into her ear, Harry and her already changed their positions. "Did you like your starter, Nymphadora" she added. Tonks felt a wave of anticipation hitting her, even as a question beamed in her mind. If that was just a starter, what did they had in mind when it came to the main course. The answer, she noticed a second later, in form of Harry, holding a large, red wax candle, already alight. Fleur leaned into her ear once more, and whispered. "Safeword, Red dragon." Then before Tonks could reply, she pressed her lips, her delicious, sinful lips… All the while, her hand dragged down, passing through her neck, dallying a bit around her tits, before slipping even lower and massaging her lower lips once more.

Her attention grabbed by Fleur's masterful attention, she had momentarily forgotten the third person in the room. Harry proved just how willing to make her remember that. She felt him caressing her lower leg, and just as she was about to screen out his low-intensity attention in lieu of Fleur's more forceful touches, she felt a burning feeling at the same point Harry touched. The pain faded before the gasp left her mouth completely. She was tempted to utter the safe words immediately, but the wave of pleasure that immediately followed the pain held her back, especially when she felt Harry's lips gently pressing the edges of the throbbing sensation.

The second flare of pain radiated, this time just below her knee. She gasped once more, but without the absolute shock of the first one, she found it quite bearable, especially with the tender attention that followed it. "Nice girl," Fleur whispered, after pulling away from her lip to lick her earlobe. "You deserve a reward." With that, Fleur's mouth drifted downward, leaving a trail of saliva over her neck on its journey to her breasts. "They look so tasty," she murmured before sinking her teeth into her flesh without a warning. Tonks felt a painful shout pushing against the confines of her mouth, but Fleur disregarded her distress, and continued leaving bite marks over her tits, occasionally replaced by heated kisses instead. Meanwhile, Harry continued dripping heated droplets of wax across her legs, covering her thighs with its dried remains and throbbing marks.

There was no question about it, her body was being used to fulfill the lustful urges of those two deviants. Tonks should have felt anger for them to dare treat her like a passive toy, and hexing both of them to the next week. But one simple fact held her hand. She never felt such an intense wave of pleasure, not when she was with any of her boyfriends, and definitely not when she was trying to care for her own needs. Turning down such an intense pleasure was simply not possible.

"Let's switch," she heard Harry saying through her haze, and suddenly, Fleur's teeth left her tits, their presence immediately substituted by another drip of hot wax. Then, Fleur's diligent tongue started its work amongst her wet lips, more than making up for leaving her breasts alone.

"Oh, yes." Tonks heard those exact words ringing in the room again and again, though she had trouble identifying the exact source. Only after she realized her throat was getting rather sore that she realized it was her own voice. But it felt unfamiliar. It was unbounded, filled with a pleasure she had never felt before. She tried to consider the implications, but it was already too late, the climax had caught her hard, forcing her body to twist, hard enough to strain the silk ties that was currently holding her immobile.

She wasn't in any condition to pay any attention to the shuffling around the room, though the intensive noise from their kissing was enough to penetrate her pleasured haze. She cracked her eyes open, watching as her sweet torturers locked lips, their hands aggressively exploring each others' bodies. Enraptured, she barely paid attention to the fact that the ropes around her ankles and wrists vanished, other than the fact that they let her hands free to caress her body freely.

Then, their kisses stopped as abrupt as they started, and they pulled apart. Harry took his position in between her legs, his huge cock swinging with his every step, while Fleur leaned towards her lips. "You have been such a nice girl," Fleur said in a tone that tickled her insides. "So much that we decided to reward you… Are you ready for it?"

The only thing Tonks was able to do in response was nodding her head in an enthusiastic approval.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonk's body had been strained like strings of a violin moments before the start of a big concert, waiting for the virtuoso's touch as she observed two people in front of her that made her experience the most mind breaking moment she had ever experienced. They gazed at her with matching smiles, eerily similar to the last thing a prey might see before a pair of wolves pounced on her, ending the journey. Yet, the undertone of danger did nothing to blunt the wave of anticipation Tonks was feeling. Fleur stood up, her magnificent figure on display, wearing nothing but a smile. She walked towards the wall, her wave of her hips waving enticing enough to make Tonks doubt her sexual orientation if it wasn't arousing presence of Harry. Her body was perfection materialized, illuminated by an internal light. For the first time in her life, Tonks felt physically inferior to another female, her internal magic acting in reflex to do a range of activities across her body, making her tits bouncier and her ass tighter.

But her attention hadn't last on Fleur uninterrupted, stolen by a set of fingers touching her back, exploring her skin impudently. Just a touch was enough to break her inhibitions, leaving her panting, present. A shiver went through her body as a pair of lips leaned towards her ear, his hot breath triggering forbidden thoughts. "What do you desire, Nymphadora?"

Her tongue fell still in her drying mouth, unable to utter a word under the assault of a deluge of fantasies, unable to spare any capacity for the task of creating words. And the view she was still observing, Fleur with her tits on the wall, her naked hips raised alluringly, wasn't exactly conducive for calming her mind. Time passed in silence, no words leaving left her mouth, her attention evenly split between Fleur's erotic dance and Harry's skillful fingers, still exploring her body. "I don't know," she managed to whisper minutes later, her face blushing like a schoolgirl that accidentally walked headmaster 'punishing' one of her teachers.

Harry chuckled. "No need to worry about that, Nymphadora," he whispered, his throaty tone the farthest thing from calming. "How about I set up something for you, and you can speak if it isn't to your taste." Feeling overwhelmed, there was nothing Tonks could do other than nodding, leaving the decision to him sounded like the best idea she had ever heard. "Perfect," Harry whispered and reached for his wand. A wave later, and Fleur was suddenly clothed. But Tonks didn't feel disappointed, as somehow, her clothing was even better than her nakedness. A crimson leather ensemble appeared over her body, wrapping her body tight, but hiding nothing. The bodice wrapped her belly tight, but it ended just below her breasts, acting as a feeble support, not that she needed any. A tube skirt, if it could be called that with its minimalist size, was wrapped around her waist, but its shortness hid nothing, her slit revealing with the slightest movement. The gloves on her hands climbed to her elbows, mirroring the heeled leather boots which reached to the middle of her thighs.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked. As it was becoming exceedingly regular, Tonks found herself scrambling for words, only to come blank. "Fleur, it seems that our guest is undecided about your clothing. Why don't you give a twirl for a better display of your beauty, so that she can come up with a comment."

Fleur smiled, put one of her foot ahead, and gave a slow turn, her hair, somehow still perfect after hours filled with rough sex, flowing like a golden river. Then, before Tonks could come up with an answer, she walked towards her, each step a dance, but this time a dance with the all the beauty and grace of a whip shearing the sky. She stopped in front of Tonks, put her hand on her cheek and leaned forward, their lips close enough for Tonks to feel the caress of her hot breath. "Don't you like my clothing, Nym," she whispered playfully.

Tonks felt breath hitch. "It's beautiful," she managed to murmur, a small miracle considering her state.

"I'm happy you like it," Harry said before looking at Fleur, followed by a nod. Once again, she walked towards the edge of the room, her face turned towards the wall, her legs and arms in an eagle spread. "Perfect," Harry murmured, and waved his wand once more. Bindings appeared out of the thin air, wrapped around four extremities of Fleur, just like what happened to Tonks before. But the similarity ended here. Instead of thin, soft silk ropes that bound her, Fleur's wrists and ankles were locked in with heavy bronze manacles connecting to equally impressive looking bronze chains, shining pretty despite their menacing presence. She felt Harry's hand over hers, pushing something between her fingers, the riding crop. "Harry?" she asked, feeling shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"I thought continuing with the theme was the most appropriate. And maybe a little payback for the earlier indignity." Before Tonks could answer, he leaned and captured her lips. Her body answered without bothering to ask for her opinion, the passion burning her soul. Tonks could feel losing herself in the process even before his hands joined the fray, sinking into her tits mercilessly, hard enough to hurt. But it only made the moment more pleasurable.

They would have ended up in another sweaty embrace, if it wasn't for Fleur, interjecting with a whiny voice, a voice that somehow came across as sexy. "Come on," she moaned. "Don't neglect me."

Harry pulled back from the kiss. Tonks opened her mouth to apologize, but Harry was faster. He swung his wand, and a wooden paddle appeared, hanging in the air without any support. Before any of them could say anything, it moved, landing on Fleur's barely covered ass with a loud thud. "Shut up, slave!"

Tonks was shocked by the sudden turn, and was about to admonish Harry about the sudden, uncalled behavior which broke a limit that shouldn't be broken, but Fleur spoke first. "Sorry, master."

"Good," Harry said and turned back to Tonks, who was looking at her with a shocked expression, both to the situation, and to the flash of pleasure she felt with Fleur's demure, respectful reply. "Play along," he mouthed to her without making much noise, then continued. "But you pushed your boundaries too much, slave," he said. "That's why your mistress is also here tonight, ready to punish you until you learn the error of your ways."

An unfamiliar stirring passed through her heart as she understood the role she was expected to play. "Yes, slave," she said, trying to sound authoritative. She had doubts about the convincingness of her words, but seeing an encouraging smile on Harry's lips was enough to make her continue. "You dared to give lip to your master, forgetting your lowly station in life. It's my job to remind you that."

"I'm sorry, mistress. Please forgive me," Fleur asked in a throaty tone that belied the meaning her words carried.

Tonks stood up. "You don't sound sorry, slave. But you will be when our session ends, on that, I promise." Tonks took a step towards her, but felt something was missing. She turned towards Harry, who just smiled at her before waving his wand once more, and Tonks found herself wrapped in a similar set of leather clothing, but in black instead of crimson. She started walking once more, each step accompanied by a loud clack. Tonks licked her lips in an attempt to reverse their drying, but excitement proved stronger.

Standing a foot behind Fleur, Tonks felt her resolve to falter, afraid that she would do something wrong. But once again, she felt encouraging the presence of Harry behind her, gently holding her wrist. "Let me help you," he whispered as he snuggled tight, his comforting presence also becoming quite distracting as his erection pressed against her back, resting comfortably between her naked cheeks. He pushed her wrist, directing the crop towards Fleur's thigh, extracting a strained moan.

Encouraged by her success, Tonks swung her crop once more, but in her excitement, she swung her crop harder than intended, and a pained yelp escaped Fleur's mouth, a dark red mark as a memory on her thigh. "Oh, Fleur. I'm sorry-" she started, only to be silenced by Harry's finger pressing against her lips.

"Disregard everything she says unless she says the safe word," he whispered into her ear, his hands lazily exploring her body even then.

Tonks nodded and turned back to Fleur, who was gasping while trying to keep it low. She swung the crop once more, this time more careful about the speed despite Harry's assurances, and another moan escaped Fleur's mouth, this time decidedly less enthusiastic. If you want fast I'll give you fast, Tonks thought and swung the crop harder, leaving a matching red bruise on Fleur's other thigh.

"Oh, mistress," Fleur cried, pain and desire mixed unrestricted. "Please have mercy on your poor servant."

Fleur's pained cry had resurrected her doubts, until another smiling nod from Harry dispelled them, accompanied by his fingers exploring her bottom. She waved the crop thrice more, adding three more burning marks on her thighs. A string of apologies and pained cries spilled from Fleur's mouth every time the crop made contact with her skin, emboldening Tonks to increase her speed even more.

Tonks was surprised to realize her own body was burning with arousal not so different from Fleur's display. Surprised, but not unsatisfied. She decided to move the process into something more intimate and threw the crop away. A noise of disappointment left Fleur's mouth. "What was that, slave," Tonks spoke in a sharp tone. "Is that a tone of criticism I'm hearing?"

"No, mistress," Fleur answered, surprise evident in her tone.

"So, you are saying that my own hearing is less trustworthy than a slave."

Tonks watched with interest as Fleur's face was alight with surprise, quickly replaced with anticipation. "I'm sorry mistress," she begged.

"You're not, not yet," Tonks said. "But you will be." With that, Tonk slapped Fleur's bottom with all of her might, a surprised yelp escaping from Fleur's mouth. Apologies spilled out of her mouth, but Tonks disregarded them as none of them was the safe word, focusing on the movements of her hand instead, raining blow after blow on Fleur's perfectly shaped ass.

She was about to continue the punishment when Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. "How about we spice up the punishment a little," he said.

"How," Tonks asked, intrigued.

"I believe you can punish her in a different manner," Harry said. Tonks quirked an eyebrow, and Harry smiled. Another wave of his hand, and Tonks suddenly found herself with a strap-on already in place around her waist. "Preparation is already complete," he added after casting another spell, this time pointing at Fleur's delectable puckered hole. "Don't worry about pacing, you can go all out."

"Nice," Tonks said, then turned her attention back to Fleur. "Did you hear that, slave. You'll finally receive a punishment you deserve," Tonks whispered, then aligned herself with Fleur's puckered hole, and pushed the dildo inside her without mercy, lodging it fully inside her ass.

"Please have mercy, mistress," Fleur begged, but her words and her tone were in complete contrast, failing completely in hiding the ecstasy she felt under Tonks' sudden assault.

"You impetuous slave," Tonks said, and pulled back momentarily before pushing once more. Her hands found Fleur's perfect globes, and her fingers sank deep in there, her fingernails marring Fleur's flesh without mercy, hard enough to leave ugly red lines. For a moment, Tonks was afraid that she had pushed too far, yet, the safe word was still distant from Fleur's lips. Tonks decided to escalate further and grabbed her nipples, twisting them harshly to earn yet another moan. She could feel exhilaration rising inside her. First time in her life, she truly understood the fascination men had with asses. If she enjoyed it that much without stimulation, the pleasure men drew must have been insane.

Then Tonks was distracted from her thoughts by a presence just behind her. "Why the deep thoughts?" Harry's voice whispered, but she wasn't able to compose an answer, distracted by a sudden feeling of intrusion in her asshole.

A gasp escaped her mouth despite her mouth. "Harry!" she tried to shout, but it left her mouth as a cry of strained pleasure instead as he pushed deep into her tunnel in a copy of her current action.

"How can I help you, Nymphadora?" Harry whispered into her ear even as he continued to plow her ass.

For a moment, Tonks considered asking him to stop, but the feeling soon subsided amongst the sudden spike of pleasure she experienced dissuaded her from it. Instead, she decided to enjoy it. Her rhythm adapted to his, and she reamed Fleur's other hole, her own being violated by Harry's in turn. He triggered a fresh wave of pleasure with his every movement, something that had been matched by Fleur if her expression was any indicator. It didn't take long before she could feel Fleur already shaking with an orgasm, while her own continued to build up. Soon, she was shuddering under the assault of a climax of similar magnitude.

Her own movements stilled as she tried to ride out the wave of pleasure that was busy invading her mind, but didn't suffer from the same problem, mercilessly assaulting her asshole. A few seconds later, however, she had realized that she had missed a very important development when she was distracted by her pleasure. Fleur was free of her shackles, and the weight of the strap-on on her waist was absent.

To make the situation even more complicated, the only reason she had ever noticed the situation was because she felt a presence probing her slit, a presence that couldn't be Harry's shaft as it was still busy ruining her puckered hole. Her eyes opened in shock, only to find herself face to face with Fleur, who was smiling at her victoriously.

Before Tonks could utter a word, in favor or against Tonks had no idea, Fleur pushed, and the artificial presence invaded her tunnel snugly. It was underwhelming to her earlier experience, the responsibility of the presence that was currently busy stretching her back door. But after all, Tonks corrected in her mind as Fleur moved pushed deeper, everything was inferior to it. Fleur's conjuration was a nice substitute.

Fleur's lips closed over hers, biting her lips painfully as they delivered their merciless assault, filling her mouth with a brass taste before moving down to her neck, leaving a deep bite mark at the sensitive spot that lied in the connection between her neck and her shoulder. A cry left her mouth, a sound that Fleur disregarded completely, her hands cupping her breasts, squeezing without the slightest sign of mercy. Still, like Fleur before, uttering the safe word was the latest thing in her mind, busy trying to fill her mind with the pleasure.

It didn't take long for another orgasm to envelop her body. But it was far from the last. That, she was absolutely sure.


End file.
